Hitsugaya Toushiro?
by Anna Akihana
Summary: Apa pendapat para Shinigami tentang seorang Hitsugaya Toushiro? Mind to read...


Hitsugaya Toushiro

Judul : Hitsugaya Toushiro

Fandom : Bleach

Rating : T

Chapter : Oneshoot

Summary : Apa pendapat orang - orang mengenai seorang Hitsugaya Toushiro?

Warning : ada OC saya, OOC juga, Typo(s), gajeness, nyebelisasi, dan banyak hal lain yang bisa mengakibatkan serangan jantung pada anda.

Disclaimer : Bleach punya Tite Kubo.

Don't Like Don't Read!

**xxxKuroyuki Akihanaxxx**

Hitsugaya Toushiro?

Siapa yang tidak tahu nama itu? Shinigami muda yang jenius, kapten termuda, cowok bertempramen buruk, pelit senyum, dan yang lainnya.

Tapi, apa pendapat orang orang yang ada didekatnya mengenai dia?

**xxxKuroyuki Akihanaxxx**

"Toushiro... Dia cucuku yang baik hati. Sangat pengertian dan kusayangi. Dia suka semangka. Ah... Bagaimana kabarnya dia sekarang ya...?" itulah pendapat nenek Toushiro di Rokungai.

"Hitsugaya-Taichou? Dia seseorang yang sangat kompeten. Dan juga taichou kesayangan Gotei 13. Aku sudah menganggapnya seperti cucuku sendiri. Menurutmu bagaimana, Sasakibe?"

Sasakibe tampak berfikir. "Hitsugaya-Taichou? Dia pandai dan lumayan tempramen. Tapi sebenarnya, kenapa anda tanyakan hal itu?"

Baiklah, kita beralih ke divisi 2.

"Hitsugaya Taichou? Dia pendek. Bagaimana menurut anda, taichou?" Oomaeda menoleh kearah Taichounya yang tengah mengerjakan paperwork. Soi Fong terlihat tidak perduli. "Selama dia tidak menghalangi tugasku, tak masalah. Tapi dia orang yang cerdas."

Hmm... Jawaban kurang ajar dari Oomaeda dan jawaban super cuek dari Soi Fong. Bagaimana pendapat dari Divisi 3?

"Hitsugaya-han? Ah... Dia Taichou yang lumayan dekat dengan Ran-chan... Aku sedikit cemburu padanya, sebenarnya. Dia orang yang dingin." Ichimaru Gin, menoleh kearah Fukutaichounya. "Menurutmu bagaimana, Izu?"

"Eh...? Hitsugaya-Taichou? Dia teman masa kecil Momo. Dia orang hebat."

Bah... Kenapa Gin jadi curhat soal Ran-channya? -.-

"Hitsugaya-Taichou ya? Dia manis dan aku menyukainya. Kalau saja dia tidak suka bersungut-sungut seperti itu, iyakan, Isane?" Kotetsu mengiyakan perkataan Taichounya.

Yah... Unohana-taichou dan fukutaichounya sangat kompak.

Mari kita beralih ke divisi 5, ah... Kebetulan sekali, ada Akihana-Taichou, Hinamori-Fukutaichou, dan Mae.

"Ah... Shiro-chan ya? Dia teman masa kecilku. Dia suka bersungut-sungut dan kurang ramah. Tapi dia orang baik kok. Menurut Mae bagaimana?"

Mae terlihat berfikir. "Aku tidak tahu dan tidak kenal dia." jawabannya cuek sekali...

"Menurut Taichou bagaimana?"

Kuroyuki yang tengah memandangi jendela menoleh. "Hmm... Dia berambut putih, cerdas, dan jenius." jawabnya singkat.

Bagaimana pendapat divisi 6?

Ah... Kantor divisi 6 kosong. Hmm... Mari kita beralih ke Kuchiki Mansion. Ah... Ada Kuchiki-Taichou dan Abarai-Fukutaichou. Ada Kyoraku-Taichou, Ise-Fukutaichou, Ukitake-Taichou, dan Kuchiki-Fukutaichou rupanya. Kebetulan sekali... Kita tanya pendapat mereka.

"Hitsugaya-kun? Ahaha... Dia seperti keponakanku sendiri. Tapi sayang dia tidak suka Sake. Iyakan, Nanao-Chan?" Nanao membetulkan kacamatanya. "Dia kompeten. Tidak seperti Taichouku yang suka mabuk dan genit ini. Menurutmu bagaimana, Abarai?"

Renji tertegun. "Dia kuat." jawabnya singkat. "Menurutmu bagaimana, Rukia?"

Rukia terlihat berfikir. Ah... Jangan terlalu banyak berfikir, Rukia.

"Dia seorang pengendali elemen es yang hebat! Seorang senior yang juga kompeten! Aku senang punya senior sepertinya! Menurt Nii-sama, bagaimana?" Rukia menoleh pada Baykuya.

"Hmm... Hisana menyukainya ketika dia masih di akademi dulu. Dan memang benar. Dia cerdas, jenius, ahli strategi, dan kuat. Dalam usianya yang masih muda." jawabnya dengan tenang. Rukia mengangguk antusias.

"Kalau Ukitake-Taichou?"

Ukitake tersenyum ceria. "Shiro-chan itu berambut putih sepertiku. Tapi sayang, dia tidak pernah mau memakan permen pemberianku."

Ah... Kalian. Bisakah kalian berhenti memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil?

Hmm... Divisi 7... Ah. Disana ada Komamura-Taichou dan Muguruma-Taichou. Mari kita tanyai dia...

"Hitsugaya Taichou ya... Dia kapten yang tempramennya naik turun. Dan itu mempengaruhi suhu di sekitar sini." jawab Komamura tenang. "Yah... Menghadapi Kapten seperti itu kau harus banyak bersabar." Muguruma mengeluarkan pendapatnya.

Baiklah... Karena Divisi 9 sedang kosong, mari kita ke divisi 10. Dan, ah... Hitsugaya-Taichou tidak ada disana. Yang ada disana hanya Fukutaichounya dan Hisagi-Fukutaichou, ada Iba-Fukutaichou, Ikaku, dan Yumichika. Ya ampun... Apa mereka tidak takut dimarahi yah...?

Baiklah... Ayo kita tanya mereka...

"Taichou? Dia itu sangat imut! Kebanggaan divisi 10! Dia hebat dan cerdas! Kami semua bangga dengannya!" jawab Matsumoto bersungut-sungut.

"Hitsugaya-Taichou itu Kompeten dan luar biasa. Dan, rambutnya putih. Benarkan? Iba?" Hisagi menoleh pada Iba. Dan Iba mengangguk. "Ya benar..."

"Dia bertanggung jawab. Terkadang aku kasihan melihatnya tenggelam dalam gunungan paaperwork." Ikakku memberikan Argumennya.

"Dia tidak secantik aku." jawab Yumichika sambil bercermin.

Seandainnya cermin itu pecah...

Sekarang kita beralih ke divisi 11.

"Aku ingin sekali bertarung dengannya. Karena dia kelihtan kuat!" Zaraki Kenpachi terlihat sangat bersungut sungut. "Snowy itu temanku!" jawab Yachiru dengan singkat.

Pendapat orang orang divisi 12 berbeda lagi.

"Dia objek penelitian yang menarik. Aku selalu heran, bagaimana bisa orang dengan tubuh sekecil itu mempunyai Reiatsu yang bla bla bla bla..." Kurotsuchi mulai mengoceh soal ketertarikannya pada sang kapten divisi 10. Sementara putrinya hanya diam saja.

Ah... Mari kita tinggalkan mereka.

Itu tadi adalah pendapat dari para Taichou dan Fukutaichou di Gotei 13, bagaimana pendapat teman temannya di Gesei?

"Hitsugaya-kun itu sebenarnya manis, kalu dia tidak sering menautkan alisnya. Ah... Tapi dia tidak pernah mau memakan masakanku..."

Tentu saja Orihime... Dia tidak mungkin mau mati ditanganmu... Ah, bagaimana dengan pendapat Ishida dan Sado?

"No comment."

...

Mereka kompak sekali.

Kalau begitu, pendapat keluarga Kurosaki.

"Toushiro ya? Dia pandai main sepak bola dan lumayan menarik perhatian dengan rambut putihnya itu. Menurutmu, Yuzu?" Karin menoleh pada saudara kembarnya yang tengah memasak.

"Dia baik menurutku. Tapi aku kurang kenal dia. Menurut Nii-san bagimana?"

Ichigo bergumam sebelum bicara, "Dia itu balok Es! Iyakan, Old Hag?"

Isshin Kurosaki terdiam.

"Dia mantan Kursi ke 3 ku yang sangat misterius. Dia cerdas, sangat kompeten, kuat, dan gesit." jawabnya dengan serius.

"Tapi dia juga manis... Ah... Ichigo! Kenapa kau tak jadikan dia adikmu...!?"

Bruagh!

Dan sebuah pukulan telak mendarat di kepala Isshin.

Nah... Pendapat orang-orang tentangnya mungkin berbeda, tapi yang jelas, dia Taichou yang disayangi semua orang...

**xxxKuroyuki Akihanaxxx**

Omake...

Toushiro bershunpo menuju ke divisinya. Dia baru saja menyelesaikan misi untuk menangkap tahanan yang kabur ke Rokungai.

Sebenarnya dia ingin langsung pulang ke rumah. Tapi dia mengkhawatirkan keadaan divisinya. Karena itu, dia bermaksud untuk mengecek kedaan kantornya terlebih dahulu.

Dia membuka pintu ruangannya, dan betapa kagetnya dia melihat tumpukan paperwork yang baru dia selesaikan menjadi kusut. Botol sake bertebaran dimana mana, dan terliht disana, Matsumoto, Hisagi, dan Ikkaku berada dalam keadaan mabuk berat. Sementara Yumichika, dia berusaha menyadarkan teman-temannya yang mabuk.

"Ayo cepat kembali! Kalau Hitsugaya-Taichou tahu kau mabuk di sini bisa bisa dia..."

Yumichika belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya ketika mendadak suhu ruangan turun menjadi -25 derajat. Dengan gerakan kaku, Yumichika menoleh ke belakang.

"E... Eh... Hi... Hitsugaya-taichou... Ehehe..."

Yumichika tersenyum kaku. Menyadari adanya prospek bahaya, dengan cepat dia segera bershunpo meninggalkan divisi 5.

"Matsumoto..."

"Eh... Taichou hik... Sudah kembali hik... Apa kabar Taic..."

"Soten ni Saze..."

"Eh...?"

"HYOURINMARU!"

"Hyaaaa!"

Dan seketika itu, seluruh divisi 10 langsung membeku.

**xxxKuroyuki Akihanaxxx**

Minna-san! XD

Hari ini saya bikin Fic abal tentang Toushiro! *tebar tebar Confetti*

Maaf ya... KALAU ABSURD HAHAHAHA! *evil laugh*

Mind to Read...?

Review Please... ^o^/


End file.
